Your Grandma was a Digimon?
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Rikas Grandma becomes Sakuyamon for a bit -oneshot-


It was a regular weekday in Japan, or as regular as it gets with evil digimon attacking a certain city in Japan.

Anyway Rika and the other tamers were at school. Just cause they save the world dosen't mean you get out of an education. Kazu and Kenta were a bit upset at this

"We helped beat the D-Reaper and wer don't even get a medal?" Kazu said

"At least we got to be on TV," Kenta said

And with all the Tamers at school, that meant the rest of their family was stuck with there digimon. Except for the ones to young for school

* * *

"Guilmon save some bread for the customers!" Takatos dad said as the red digital dino ate loaf after loaf of bread

* * *

"AH!" Terriermon said being forced into playing dress up with Suzi

"Awww c'mon it's not so bad," Lopmon said also being dressed up

"Just wait until she gets out her _make up,_" Terriermon said fearing that his face would be covered in markers and glitter soon

* * *

"Hahahaha," Kentas mom and dad laughed, feeling so great. MarineAngemon's little blue heart attack didn't just make digimon feel good, it made people feel good to.

"I feel like my colds all gone," Kentas dad said

* * *

"MY FLOWER BED!" Kazus mom freaked out as Guardramon accidently stepped on her flowers again

"I apologize ma'am I..."

Kazus mom unleashed firece kicks to the metal digimons hide. Yet not even his metal body could protect him from an angry moms foot

* * *

"Are you staing at me?" Ryos dad asked

"No," Cyberdramon said

"Well it's hard to tell with you having no eyes," Ryos dad "Wait do you have eyes?"

Ryo's dad was getting very confussed

* * *

"Not again!" Beelzemon said flying after Mako on who had somehow managed to strat the digimons motorcycle and was now speeding around town.

* * *

"Who turned out the lights?" Calimon said who was trying to play with Jerri's dog puppet

Sadly Calimon's head got stuck in the puppet while trying to play with it.

In the end Jerris mom freed Calimon from the puppet

* * *

Renamon can you help me with this box?" Rikas grandma said

"Sure," Renamom said helping her carry the box

Rikas mom had gone away on a supermodel business trip.

Rika had accidenlty left her digivise home, she had a lot of homework to do and stayed up late. Then she overslept and was in a rush in the morning.

But hey, what were the odds of another digimon attack on a peaceful day like today? Oh, who am I trying kid? Of course that's what happened

As Rikas grandma and Renamon were going about their day, a votex to the digital world opened up and an evil Wargreymon came out of it

"This look like a good place," Wargreymon said "To desrtoy!"

Wargreymon proceeded to start crushing and smashing the city

"Oh my!" Rikas grandma gapsed

"I've got to get to Rika," Renamon said "Her digivise is bound to have..."

Just then a beeping sound came from Rikas room, it was her digivise

"Without that Rika and I can't biomerge!" Renamon said

"Forget that," Rikas grandma said picking up the digivise "I doubt you'll even get to her school before that..."

Suddenly a bright light shined from the digivise and the words

"Biomerge digivolution" were heard

Imagine when Rika and Renamon biomerge, now imagine Rikas grandma in place of Rika in that whole thing.

Ya...kinda creepy

"Whoa," Rikas grandma said now in Renamons body "Where am I? WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!" (Good thing she's not one of those old rinkly grandmas -shivers in though of that-)

Sakuyamon looked the same as she always did regular beautiful young woman with white hair, black fox suit, armor, staff and purple gloves and boots. Only difference was in one of the voices coming out of her mouth

"I don't know how this is possible," Renamon said "But you and I have biomerged,"

"So I'm...in you Renamon?" Rikas grandma said shocked

"I know it's suprising to me to, but right now we're the only ones who can stop that Wargreymon," Renamon said

"Well this'll definelty be the most exciting thing I've done in...Forever," Rikas grandma said

With that Sakuyamon flew off, ready to battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Takatos school

"Teachers and students we have a school emergency evacuation," a voice said over the school speakers

It didn't take long for Takato, Henery, Kazu, and Kenta to find out what it was, thanks to their digivises. Yet without their digimon, they couldn't do anything.

Rika was experiencing the same thing at her school

* * *

"Muwhahaha!" Wargreymon said as he totaled peoples cars

"Hey, you shouldn't go busting peoles rides punk," Beelzemon said

"We're here to stop you," Antylamon (Lopmon ultimate form) said

"Finally, some to play with." Wargreymon said "And by play I mean kill!"

Wargreymon and the two good digimon battled it out, yet in the end they were both defeated and went back to rookie forms.

"That was no fun at a..."

"Spirit Strike!" a voice cried

"What the?" Wargreymon said seeing three spirit foxes flying at him and hurting him

"Ouch," Wargreymon said "Who did that?"

"I did," Sakuyamon said

"What up with your voice lady?" Wargreymon said

"Nothing," Rikas grandma said "Hey how come we didn't say that in unision?"

"We're two seprate people sharring the same body," Renamon said

"A two for one special eh?" Wargreymon said "Sweet. Great Tornado!"

Wargreymon spun at a tremendous speed like a tornado and launched itself at its enemy

"Move us, now!" Renamon said to the new _driver_ of Sakuyamon

Rikas grandma simply ducked, which in turn caused Sakuyamon to duck.

Wargreymon went spinning onto a building

"Quick say Amethyst Wind," Renamon said

"Amethyst Wind," Sakuyamon said unleashing two waves of pink petal energy at their enemy

Wargreymon burst out of the building going for another Great Tornado, yet Sakuyamon flew into the air and dodged it

"How about a Terra Force!" Wargreymon said creating a huge, orange ball of energy

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon said creating a barrier that protected them from the blast

Yet Wargreymon wasn't done as he went for a thride Great Tornado

"Spirit Stike!" Sakuyamon said again followed by a second Amethyst Wind. The combined attacks were finally enough to cause the evil mega to burst into data. Renamon and Rikas grandma had saved the day

"We did it," Renamon said

"Whew, what a workout," Rikas grandma said

* * *

Meanwhile, at Takato and Rikas schools.

The teachers had TV's up so they see what was happening on the news and act accordingly. Which also meant that Rika, Takato, and the others all saw the fight.

"But if I'm here?" Rika though "Then who was..?"

Once school was out Rika went home to answer this mystery

"Rika you were awesome!" Takto said with the other tamers (except Ryo, Suzi, and Impmon's)

"You beat that Wargreymon good," Kazu said

"But that wasn't me," Rika said

"Huh?" everyone else said

"I wasn't Sakuyamon," Rika said

"But then who was..?"

"Hi Rika," a familar voice to the little girl said

Everyone looked up to see Sakuyamon flying above and coming in for a landing

"Grandma?" Rika said

"Grandma?" Everyone else repeated

Sakuyamon changed back into Renamon and Rikas grandma

"Gosh I never knew biomerging was so exciting. Did you see us beat that evil digimon? And flying, oh that's so fun I couldn't just go straight home so we decided to fly around the city and..."

"Uh, Rikas grandma," Takato said pointing to a passed out Rika

"She phanted," Renamon said

* * *

**The end**


End file.
